Wikiality talk:Admin Board/Archive/Introduce New Admins
Non-Sysops with Rollback Superpowers The newest version of wiki allows for us to give "roll back rights" to users who are not sysops. These rights have been extended to the following "Truthiness Protectors": # Careax # Colberican # Alethic Logic # OHeL # GlennBecksATool # Aaronak # Weston Esterhazy While these fine folks will be able to revert any vandalism, they cannot block the morans doing it, so we admins will still have the pleasure of banning them. Also, in addition to receiving rollback superpowers these non-sysops were given the userbox called "WAtp" which stands for "Truthiness Protector!" So, if you see anyone else doing outstanding work (including User:Aaronak, who hasn't been given them yet) please make sure you give them the userbox. Thank you,--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:56, 29 April 2007 (UTC) Where are the admins? Are the rest of the sysops on vacation? --uno 19:38, 30 December 2006 (UTC) :Hard to tell, although a few have occassionally been in and out, I haven't seen many on a regular basis in almost a month. I am sure once the holidays are over, and the hangovers clear, people will return at their pre-holiday frequency. I'm starting to wonder how many of the regulars are in college...as it seems people started to disappear just before finals started.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:46, 30 December 2006 (UTC) ::Perhaps it's a good time to choose some new admins? There seem to be a lot of trusted users here who could find these tools useful. Angela talk 19:51, 30 December 2006 (UTC) :::There are 4 who would make great admins, but none of them are interested...I am going to ask again in a week or two...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:55, 30 December 2006 (UTC) Great News...User:Esteban Colberto has agreed to become an admin! Ha! Sucker! Oops, did I type that? He's very good with The Photoshop, and created the 2006 Truthy Award.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:53, 31 December 2006 (UTC) : I eagerly await his correspondance. --uno 08:25, 31 December 2006 (UTC) New Admin User:Esteban Colberto recommended that User:thisniss be elevated to admin. She has Thatchers and belatedly became a Truthiness Monkey. Also she wrote Virginality. And, she's a girl who plays D&D!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:28, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :I didn't think they actually existed. Females playing D&D? --uno 22:18, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :I only played a few times, and that was years ago. It was just a phase. You should be far more worried about the number of times I "tried" lesbianism. And heroin. --thisniss 09:04, 2 February 2007 (UTC) (the last one is just a joke) ::Pfft. Heroin is a warm blanket of Love and "Everything's OK." --uno 22:19, 2 February 2007 (UTC) ::Congratulations thisniss! I believe that Stephen recently revealed his attraction to lesbians, so you must be doing something right. --Esteban Colberto 14:57, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :::I support the surge in admins. Stip and cavity search. Those without hidden cell phones or cameras may take the oath of office.--Pro-Lick 17:16, 2 February 2007 (UTC) Another Admin! User:El Payo has consented to join our ranks. He has been adding truthiness at an unprecedented rate and has certainly earned the upgrade!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:23, 7 February 2007 (UTC) New Admin And yet another new admin User:Ace-o-aces good posts, been here for a while, but apparently has a life (or something, maybe a job...) and is moving acorss country so won't be doing too much...yet...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:58, 7 January 2007 (UTC) :Actually I have 2 jobs, my wife is sick, my dog is depressed, I'm moving 2000 miles to a city I know almost nothing about, 2 midwestern states are threatening to revoke my driver's license, and I may possibly be wanted for "questioning" by a foriegn govenment. But I'll try to pop in now and again :) Ace-o-aces 22:02, 7 January 2007 (UTC) ::I'm sorry to hear of your dog's depression. --uno 22:32, 7 January 2007 (UTC)